Used
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Hermione's trying to make Ron jealous. Who does she use? Ron's trying to make Hermione jealous. Who does he use. And why is Harry caught in the middle of this? One-Shot. Slight Dramione and Hermione/Ron


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**I realize I've never written a Draco/Hermione fic before. I don't know if you hate the ship or not, but this one is slight Draco/Hermione. It does have Ron/Hermione in it too. So tell me what you think**.

Used

Snow was falling lightly as Hermione Granger made her way through a yard with peacocks strutting around. Truthfully, she wanted awfully that she was not on her way up to the door of the particular house. The sky outside shown with the night stars. The moon was an eerie crescent. What would fate decide once the door opened?

Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"What are you doing here Granger?" a boy asked, opening the door.

"I need to ask you a favor," she replied shivering.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in," he said, opening the door all of the way.

Hermione slowly walked through the door. Inside of the mansion, a diamond chandelier hung. Marble floors and columns lined the hall. Pictures of men and women hung proudly on the walls. The thing noticed most by Hermione was the creepy feeling. This house did not welcome her.

She followed the boy down the hall and turned into the sitting room. The room was dimly lit with a grand piano in the corner. Two couches faced each other. There were intricate designs on the rugs below.

Hermione cautiously sat down. The boy sat across from her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to ask you to be my boyfriend.... Draco," she choked out.

"Your boyfriend?" Draco said shocked. "No way in hell. Never in a million years."

"We wouldn't actually be dating Malfoy. Just fake dating to get Ron jealous," Hermione smiled.

"To get Weasley jealous hey? Uh no," replied Malfoy.

"Fine. How about this," Hermione took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm about to do this. She walked over and got down on her knees. "Oh Draco, you are the most handsome and wonderful person I know. Now will you please go out with me?"

"Sure, I"ll go out with you Granger," said Draco smiling, satisfied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's just get a few things straight while we're at it. You have to call me Hermione, you have to kiss me, and act like you mean it," Hermione declared. As much as she hated Draco, this was the perfect opportunity to make Ron jealous.

"As much as I hate everything you just said, I'll do it," he replied stiffly.

They both stood up and walked to the door.

"See you at school," said Hermione.

Malfoy managed a smiled.

Hermione walked outside wondering how Ron's date went with Lavendar. Oh how she hated that girl. She walked through the gate and apparated back to her house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next week school started again.

"How was Christmas at your parent's?" Harry Potter asked.

"Alright."

Transfiguration had just started. Professor McGonagall wasn't their at the moment. It was Gryffindor with Slytherin. Ron and Lavendar were sitting next to each other making goofy love faces. It sickened Hermione.

She looked over at Malfoy. He was staring at her. Then he got up and walked over.

"Draco what are you doing over here?" she asked.

"Hey everyone," Draco yelled, hushing the room. "I have a new girlfriend and her name is Hermione Granger."

People gasped in Gryffindor. Others in Slytherin laughed. Hermione's mouth dropped open. Malfoy grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up.

"And just to prove it," he said. His lips were on hers before she knew it and he dipped her down and pulled her back up.

Harry looked like he was going to pass out and red sparks erupted from the end of Ron's wand. He was mad.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in. "Oh my. That's enough you two."

Hermione and Draco broke apart. He grinned at her. She was ready to punch him from the humiliation she was feeling.

"Ten points are taken for that disturbing scene. Take a seat, both of you."

Hermione sat down, her face burning red. Harry breathed for the first time in seconds. Ron gave Hermione a deathly glare.

After Transfiguration Hermione ran up to Draco.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"People would find out sooner or later, wouldn't they?" he said. "Hey look!" Malfoy yelled to people in the hallway.

He kissed her again.

"Malfoy stop it," she said. "I didn't mean for you to be this affectionate."

"Maybe I like kissing you Granger," Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah well you better not, or I'll be forced to relive the scene from our third year."

Hermione ran off to find Harry. He was still pale.

"How are you?"

"Just a little shaken by that scene still. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Harry. It wasn't supposed to be that romantic. I asked Draco to be my fake boyfriend over Christmas."

"I think it worked. Did you see Ron's face?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I did. If he would just tell me he likes me. That night never happen though," moaned Hermione. "I hate Draco more now than ever."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, people ran up to Hermione asking questions.

"Do you like him a lot?"

"I can't believe you would kiss him."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

Harry and Hermione pushed their way through the mob. They sat down on a couch.

Ron walked over and sat down across from them. Lavendar was close behind. Then the kissing started.

Well, thought Hermione. If Ron's going to try to make me jealous, I'll just have to try harder. Let the kissing begin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeks continued on and then months. Hermione and Draco hung out all the time now. They kissed whenever they felt like it too. Ron only shot Hermione disgusted glares.

Hermione was getting fed up with Draco. All he could talk about was himself. He was so annoying. But then again, he could be sweet and kind at times.

"I think your falling for Draco more than you think," Harry told her one day.

Hermione slapped him across the face.

"What was that for? I was only joking," said Harry rubbing his cheek. There was a big red mark.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just I don't like him at all. Can you talk to Ron for me? Draco's driving me insane."

"I can try Hermione. I don't know if Ron will listen though."

The common room was empty except for Hermione and Harry. It was pretty late and Ron was no where to be seen.

A little bit later, Harry decided to got to bed.

Hermione still had homework to finish. Harry blamed it on her spending too much time with Draco. Her Potion's essay was almost finished. Only an inch left when in came Ron.

His eye was black and blue, his nose looked broken, and his blood was trickling from his mouth. He walked over and sank onto a chair.

Hermione decided to risk it. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," came his raspy reply.

"What happened to you?"

"Was beaten up."

"I can see that, but by who?" she asked closing her Potions book. She walked over to him.

"Malfoy and his friends. They were making fun of you behind your back. I couldn't help it. It's just when the first punch was blown, more came. I gave Malfoy a black eye and Goyle a bloody nose. I think Crabbe lost some teeth, but other than that, I won."

"He was really making fun of me?"

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry Hermione. Even if you're mad I defended you. You just mean too much to mean," he spluttered out.

"She does!" yelled a girl from behind.

It was Lavendar.

"I thought I meant a lot to you?" she asked. "Wait until I get my hands on you," she threatened.

"But you won't," Hermione defended, pointing her wand at Lavendar. "Now go back upstairs before you really get it."

Lavendar hurried back up stairs.

"Thanks for that," Ron said.

"You mine as well go to the hospital wing to get fixed up."

Ron stood up and walked to the portrait hole.

"Oh and Ron." He turned around. "Thanks."

"It was nothing," he said backing up towards the exit. "Just...." and then he fell out.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm alright," he called.

~Then End~

**What did you think?**


End file.
